


Knock Knock, Knock Knock

by QueenKara671



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, Insecure Michael, One Shot, Sad Michael, Song Lyrics, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671
Summary: (I was struck with inspiration and so have my first fanfiction that I've posted anywhere.)Jeremy overhears Michael having a panic attack, and tries to help....the SQUIP is a jerk.Normal stuff.





	Knock Knock, Knock Knock

"Get out of my way," Jeremy growled. "Loser."

...Michael stepped aside. Jeremy scoffed, leaving the room. Michael curled up on the floor before hearing a knock.

_"Hello! Other people have to pee!"_

"I'm having my period!"

_"... Take your time, honey."_

Michael sighed and waited for the sound of footsteps to stop.

"I am hanging in the bathroom, at the biggest party of the fall. I could stay right here, or disappear, and nobody'd even notice at all."

* * *

 

Jeremy hung around, waiting for the SQUIP to reactivate. He wandered around for a bit, until he heard a faint noise coming from somewhere.

"The hell...?" He wondered, following it. He meandered for a minute, before he came to the bathroom. He pressed his ear to the door.

"... I'm just Michael who you don't know, Michael flying solo, Michael in the bathroom by himself!"

Jeremy tried knocking on the door to get Michael's attention, but...

"Knock knock, knock knock, they're gonna start to shout soon!"

* _Well, that was the opposite of helpful._ * he thought, knocking again.

"Knock knock, knock knock, aw hell, yeah I'll be out soon!"

* _Good, I need to apologize!_ *

"Knock knock, knock knock, it sucks he left me here alone!"

Jeremy kept knocking.

"Knock knock, knock knock, here in these teenage battle zone!"

* _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..._ *

"Clang clang, clang clang, I feel the pressure blowing up!"

* **Re-activating SQUIP. Please hold.** *

***Jeremy, you need to stop knocking and**   **leave.***  the knock-off Keanu Reeves said.

* _What? Why should I?_ * He asked.

* **Don't ask stupid questions, Jeremy! Ugh, I don't have time for this!***

Jeremy looked at it. "What do you mean you don't have- AGH!"

He grabbed his head and darkness overtook him.

* * *

 

" **Not used to controlling a physical body- ugh, I'll just say I have a headache if anyone asks questions.** " the now SQUIP-controlled Jeremy muttered, before walking away from the bathroom door and out to the back. " **Now, remove this memory, edit that one- there, he'll have no idea this happened. Less sympathy with the enemy, a little more conflict there, should I remove the thing about Hansen, E's SQUIP driving him crazy? A pointless endeavour, Jeremy brushed it off and this is hard enough already...** " the SQUIP tinkered with Jeremy's mind for a few more minutes before finishing up.

" **Deactivate.** " it muttered, leaving a very confused Jeremy in its place.

"When did I come out here?" He asked himself. "Oh well, guess I'll head inside..."

He turned around, going back the way ~~the SQUIP~~ he came.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, in the bathroom...**

"... And all you know about me is my name!" He frowned.

"Awesome party, I'm so glad I came."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction ever posted!
> 
> ...please go easy on me /﴾⨴-⨵﴿\
> 
> (Also yes, there was a DEH reference, did you see it?)


End file.
